


夜园 第十五章 夏令营（二）

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 36





	夜园 第十五章 夏令营（二）

第十五章 

纪秋趴在地上喘息着，他的皮肤很烫，高夜覆手上去，是一种粘腻的灼烧感。他浑身都汗湿了，像一只弓着身子的母猫，翘着肥大白腻的臀，在高夜面前蹭动。他双眼朦胧地看着高夜，眼神近乎失焦，只有一片潮湿的泪光。翘着的屁股格外高，腰肢低陷，他挺着那个湿淋淋的穴凑向高夜，Omega身上的气息甜得发齁。  
这个时候，他已经失去了理智，只知道本能。他雌伏在Alpha身下，翘着那个白屁股，渴望有人能摸一摸他，舔一舔他。他变成一只渴望性交的雌兽，在Alpha身上挨蹭，渴求着他的每一丝气息。在高夜往一旁躲避的时候，他又翘着屁股凑上去，依旧挺着那个湿穴。  
摸一摸他吧，亲一亲他吧，他哼哼叫着。现在不管是谁，不管是什么，只要能够满足他，他都可以。  
高夜心里着急，而他自己也没有好到哪里去。从小骄矜自持，从没有碰过Omega，现在被O甜蜜的气息引诱得要把持不住。他望着Omega颈后发热肿胀的腺体，Alpha体内残暴、强势的本能几欲冲笼而出。他咬住嘴唇，迫使自己冷静一点，一旦碰了纪秋，就是一场惊天动地的风暴。而他还不想惊动外面的人。  
纪秋身上的味道太冲了，这样下去，十里之外的Alpha都会知道这里有只发情的O。而他们必然不会像他那么客气，他们会撕碎他、强占他，冲进他的身体，做上属于自己的标记。到时即使zf也没有办法，一只低劣的O，没人会为他浪费时间。纪秋会迅速被安排结婚，第一任丈夫、第二任丈夫、第三任……他会成为一个繁殖器，不停地在家生孩子。  
想到这，高夜后背发冷。他抱起瘫软的纪秋，跳进冰冷的潭水里。  
扑通一声，水面上只看得见散开的涟漪，什么都没有了。高悦带着人路过，闻到混乱的气味，却也只有好奇和疑惑。他们四处搜寻着，毫无所获。  
高夜等着他们都走远了，才抱着纪秋出来。纪秋几乎被水呛死，湿淋淋地挂在高夜身上。他漆黑的眼，如墨的眉，脸上挂着水珠，惊心动魄的美。  
高夜没忍住，吻住了他的唇。纪秋呻吟一声，在他怀里颤抖。潭水太冷了，淹没了两人的气味。  
他们如痴如醉地吻着，搜刮着彼此口中的气息。高夜没这样吻过一个人，想把他咬碎、嚼烂，拆吃入腹的吻。身体里的血性在躁动，恨不得此刻要了他。  
纪秋也和他糊里糊涂吻着，嘴唇碰到一块，吸吮着舌头，磕碰着牙齿，迫不及待地亲在一起。纪秋哆哆嗦嗦发着抖，尽管捧着高夜的脸亲吻，却完全解不了渴。冰水浇在生铁上，只是呲地一声，就迅速蒸发了。身体如同被封住了一样，皮肤灼烫，敏感异样，一碰就娇软骨酥，却一点都得不到解脱。  
发情期一到，必是来势汹汹。接连几天，他都必须要和Alpha交合。用了这么久的抑制剂，欲望全压抑着释放不出来，只有Alpha进去，来一场彻底的性交才可以。  
纪秋痛苦地蹙起眉，他望着高夜，豆大的汗珠落在眉睫上，颤颤地道：“阿夜……”  
高夜吻了吻他额头，抱着人浮到岸上。纪秋身子发抖，冷热交加，难过极了。高夜尽管心焦，还是想着生理课上的知识，先是抚摸纪秋的身体。他像安抚一只躁动的猫咪，不断地抚摸他、揉弄他。他亲他潮湿的脸，释放出信息素，啄吻着小家伙的嘴唇，抚摸那两团柔软的胸。  
软软的，湿湿的，他揉着一只嫩乳，低下头，亲吻嫣红的乳头。纪秋轻叫了一声，难耐地磨蹭。他双腿大开，湿淋淋的穴就蹭着高夜的前端。高夜撕了自己衣裳，肿大的性器顶着那口淫浪的穴。它自动分泌出湿液，随着主人的呼吸翕张缩动着。高夜手指塞进去，又热又软，很快就滑了进去。Omega的甬道最适合性交，早已经扩张开了，手指埋进去，四面八方的软肉都吸吮嘬弄着它，销魂蚀骨，妙不可言。  
高夜脑子发昏，热血上头，就想现在进去。庞大肿胀的Alpha性器就像野兽一般，筋络分明，血脉贲张，完全硬起来，就是硕大粗壮的一根，要进到紧致脆弱的穴里，肯定会弄伤他的。  
而那只屁股还在摇，还在渴望。柔软的穴肉蹭着他的性具，亲吻着他的茎柱。高夜就顾不得了！他要他，现在就要！  
他硬是挤了龟头进去，纪秋痛得尖叫起来：“啊啊……不要！”  
脆弱的黏膜内壁仿佛被碾压撕裂开了，野兽的头闯了进来，横冲直撞，叫嚣着侵入。那么窄小紧致的地方是不可能容纳这巨兽的，内壁被磨得火辣辣地疼，被迫地吸吮包裹。纪秋痛得蜷缩起身体，半是哭喊半是叫。  
“阿夜……不要……”  
“乖。”  
高夜安抚着他，温柔又坚定。光是抚摸和亲吻是没用的，只会火上浇油而已。  
少年红着眼睛，稳住Omega的躯体。那里面的滋味太美太爽了。热热的内壁包裹着他，湿润的穴肉含吮着他，温驯的Omega臣服在他身下，被迫接纳他的所有，尽管哭得一塌糊涂，还是翘着屁股吞吃着他的性具。  
纪秋腰肢陷下去，在地上磨蹭。高夜又顶进去一寸，他哭得更厉害。他低着头，屁股紧贴着高夜颤动，整个人抖得像筛子。  
太痛了，太痛了！  
AO的交合像场风暴，少年把他压在身下抽插顶撞，揉得他又酸又痛，乳头都被吸大了。高夜把他翻过来，叼着他的乳头，往里面狠操猛顶。他完全忘了生理课上所言，也毫无技巧章法，只知道在Omega身上起伏顶动。纪秋的身子一耸一耸，他抱着他，牢牢地钉死在自己的臂弯里，往里面撞，再深入，更深入。  
纪秋如死了一般，浑身被他蹂躏得青一块紫一块，身上无处不痛，又无处不快乐。脆弱的小穴彻底臣服在性具的鞭挞下，渐渐习惯了那强而有力的贯穿，激烈热辣的抽插，穴肉软软蠕动地吞吐着作恶的肉刃，抽插得啪啪作响。  
高夜的每一次顶入都像是贯穿了他，他仰着面孔，连连啜泣，莹白的躯体在月亮下发光。充满野性的媾和在岸上惊心动魄，危险之极。高夜又把他拖进水里，两人缠吻着交合。潭水碧波荡漾，里面却动静很大，冷水随着高夜的顶入灌进穴里，加速了润滑。湿润的甬道更加方便性交，高夜的大手揉着他的乳，仿佛要捏爆它，纪秋扭着头在他脸颊蹭动：“亲我，亲我……”  
高夜攫住他的舌头，两人亲密地接吻。高夜迷乱地吻他，咬住后颈的腺体。那里热热的，肿胀着一块嫩肉，舌头抵着肌肤刮骚着，舔舐着下面的凸起，厮磨、啃咬。纪秋敏感地发抖，话都不说成一句，只顾着呻吟。  
“阿夜，不要，不要咬……”  
而高夜置若罔闻，他已经疯了，纪秋也疯了，疯狂的交合让他们没有理智。Omega垂着脖颈，像一只鸟，被他牢牢地按在野兽的爪牙下。两具肉体抱在一起耸动，高夜磨着那块嫩肉，牙齿锋利，本能地要咬破那里的腺体，插入他的体腔。  
纪秋哭着，毫无反抗的能力。这时候才知道Alpha的力量有多大，高夜是多么可怕。而纪秋全身挂在他身上，姿势太深入，怒张的性器刁钻地往里进，一不小心顶在肥嫩的肉唇上。那是生殖腔的入口，那里太敏感、太脆弱了，只是轻轻一撞，纪秋便紧缩着身体往上窜，一波波的快感如电火般流窜到四肢百骸，快慰的浪潮淹没头顶，将他溺毙。纪秋痴痴地发出一声：“啊……”直接被送上顶端，在他身上泄了出来。  
高夜仿佛捉到一个好东西，赤着双目再往上撞，纪秋再继续射。绵长的射精让纪秋口中的涎液都流了出来，张着唇急促地呼吸，里面绞缩着高夜的阴茎，紧致高热的内嬖连续痉挛嘬咬着他，那实在是太爽、太爽了！  
Omega的屁股抖动着，被他撞一次，高呼一次：“啊！！不要……不要撞！！”  
纪秋恐惧地哭出来，太可怕了！高夜要进到他生殖腔里！  
阴茎连续不断地扣着肉唇，一次比一次用劲大，即便纪秋使劲了全力挣脱，还是无法撼动Alpha一分。他只能被困在高夜的臂膀里，被一次次勇猛地插入、顶撞。有好几次肉茎拨开肉唇，要进到肥厚嫩滑的宫腔里。可以想象那里是多么的温暖、柔嫩，可是高夜还没等进入，就已经喷射在了壶嘴上。  
高夜最终忍住，没有刺入那片肌肤。两人一起沉到水底，完成了这次射精。再出来，纪秋已经全身虚脱，晕过去了。


End file.
